ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deshun Michaels
David Christopher Hickenbottom is an American e-wrestler best known under his ring name, Deshun Michaels and currently works for Extreme Wrestling Carnage ''(EWC)'' on the WMW Roster and The Asylum (TA). Biography 1998-2002: World Wrestling Alliance & The Loss of Katrina Trained by his legendary brother Shawn Michaels, Deshun wrestled in the Indies before going pro. Prior to his WWA days, Michaels wrestled as Kris Michaels and won several Tag Team and Singles Championships. It was during his Indy days where he met his wife, Katrina "Katastrophe" Mortessi. The two were picked up by WWA in late 98 and continued right where they left off, on top. He would go on to with every male championship and form a troupe known as Revolution. In 2002, he (representing the United States) won the World Wars Championship from Russian Assassin in the middle of Russia. The big win also came with an even greater loss, as Katrina lost her 6-year fight with cancer. With the loss of Katrina, Deshun lost his love for wrestling and eventually left WWA. 2002-Present: Breaking Out of HBK's Shadow 2003 - The Revolution surfaced in WWE Anthology, where Michaels had a brief run as Intercontinental Champion, but left for personal reasons. Soon enough, the Revolution surfaced in WMW, only to be released months later (along with new members and friends Kathy Moriarty and Mistress Hilde). While in WMW, Michaels won the TV, Tag Team and World Heavyweight Championships. He says his most memorable match there was that against fellow Revolution member, Triple X (who was Hardcore Champion at the time). After his release, Michaels took some time off to collect his mind as he was still dealing with his recent loss. Other reports suggest, Deshun was tired of being compared to his brother by fans and needed to back away. 2004 & 2005 - Over a year later, Deshun began wrestling for CCW (a Canadian based fed), where he won the TV Championship. Sadly, his reign ended rather quickly in a Montreal Screwjob-like manor (and due to bad management, isnt acknowledged). Michaels appointed Triple X the leader of the Revolution (as they were picked up by WWE Anthology again and Michaels was not) and went to EAW (now East Independent Wrestling), but only to be released after a feud with his partner. 2006 to Present Day - Michaels began wrestling for WWE Action as Kris Michaels again with new manager/then girlfriend Valentyne. The two were rumored to have broken up on "friendly terms." After signing with XCWA in September 2006, Michaels took part in a tournament to crown the company's Intercontinental Champion. Despite his loss in the finals, he earned himself the Hardcore Championship. Michaels was never too keen on being handed a Championship without earning one (he dropped the Intercontinetal Championship in WWE Anthology only years earlier.) In the meantime, Michaels paid back some "dues" to Valentyne weeks after being given the Hardcore Title. In November 2006, rumors circled around the net about a possible Revolution reunion between Michaels and X, but Michaels had no word on either or not these rumors are indeed true. After a relationship with Torrance Walker went sour, Michaels lost the Hardcore Championship (now the X Division Championship) to Michael Harris and started a long fued with him. Putting the rumors to rest, Michaels reformed Revolution with Triple X full time in 2007. With the closure of XCWA, Michaels and Triple X went to The Asylum during the later half of 2007. Deshun continues to wrestle for The Asylum while performing in other feds as he was quoted of saying "wrestling in more than one fed keeps me busy and my mind focused." Currently, Deshun resides in Greensboro, North Carolina, alongside his girlfriend, former-WWA Women's Champion Diane "Lady Lighten" Miller. When not in the ring or on the road, Michaels attends WWA shows (now based in North Carolina) on occasion (even taking part as acting Comissioner at a show in mid-2007.) Family *Shawn Michaels (brother) *Katastrophe (deceased) (wife) Entrance Music *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage (TA/WMW/XCWA) *KMFDM - Revolution (TA/WMW/XCWA) *Metallica - Ride The Lightning Once; at a WWA house show when Lady Lighten was challenged by the WWA Champion. She was in no condition to wrestle, as she had just wrestled the match prior. *WWE - Sexy Boy (a version sung by Katastrophe) (WWA)'' Alignment Face Face JD Michaels Manager(s) *Katastrophe (WWA) *April Hunter (WWA, World Warz Tournament) *Kathy Moriarty (WWE Anthology, WMW) *Molly Holly (WWE Anthology) *Mistress Hilde (WMW) *Valentyne (The Asylum) *Torrance Walker (XCWA) *Lady Lighten (EWC) When Michaels and Triple X returned to WMW, she played the nurse in their return promo and was to sign with the company. However, she fractured her knee in a WMW Women's Championship match several days later and has since decided to manage Michaels. Move Set *Diving Elbow Smash *Nip Up *Snap Suplex *Sharpshooter *Moonsault *Lou Thesz Press *Hurricanrana *Gutwrench Suplex *Headlock Takeover *Hell from Above (Elbow from Top Turnbuckle) Finisher(s) *'Michaels Superkick *'Katastrophe's End *'The Midnight Hangover Trademark(s) *Revolution Solution (Reverse DDT) *Jumping in The Dark (Springboard Dropkick) *Midnight Shadows (Rolling Butterfly Lock) *The Midnight Spin (Headscissors Takedown) Fed information Fave Match types: Ladder Matches, Cage Matches Most Hated types: N/A Weapons: Chairs, Ladders, Bats, Chains Championships and accomplishments E-Feds The Asylum/WWEA *The Asylum Coast to Coast Championship (1 Time) XCWA *XCWA Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Winner of XCWA's First (and only) Psycho Cell match World Maniac Wrestling *WMW World Championship (1 Time) *WMW Tag Team Championship (with Triple X) *ECW Tag Team Championship (with Triple X) *WMW TV Champion (1 Time) *WMW Hardcore Champion (1 Time) WWEAnthology *WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) ''dropped title when given to him Game Consoles WWE's SD! VS RAW and Attitude/WarZone Series *WWE World Champion (4 Times) *WWE World Heavyweight Champion (3 Times) *WWE Intercontinental Champion (5 Times) *WWE Tag Team Champion (3 Times) (all with Shawn Michaels) *WWE Hardcore Champion (1 Time) *WWE Smoking Skull Champion (1 Time) (WWA Championships) *World Champion (3 Times) dropped title once in protest (he promised his wife he would never wrestle her. And was asked to do so after his second title reign started) *World Wars Champion (2002) *Tag Team Champion (3 Times) (with Triple X and Rion Hardy) *TV Championship (1 Time) =Handler information= Name Shaun deshun_michaels@yahoo.com Category:Wrestlers